Alysanne Snow
Biography The bastard daughter of Lord Haron Dustin and an unmarried/unnamed smallfolk woman, Alysanne was born in 346 AC, in one of the villages around Barrowton. She grew up with her mother, her father making sure the two women were set during a visit shortly after her second birthday. After about another two years, her mother married a tanner, quickening with child three moons after the marriage began, and it would take another nine moons before the four year old Alysanne found herself with a half-brother, who’d take over from her father when he got too frail to continue working. There were quite a few arguments of what to do with Alysanne after her half-sister was born three years later, the last of them ending with her mother sending her to live with her natural father, a note packed into her belongings. When she arrived at Barrowton, she was rather impressed with the size of the castle, being guided in by the seneschal and waiting for Lord Dustin to finish whatever business he had before he came down to meet her. Lord Dustin would look his daughter over before giving orders to the seneschal to place her in one of his holdings, and ensure that she had enough to get by. She was shown out of the castle shortly after the meeting, the seneschal finding her a decent house to live in and making sure it was furnished, as well as had plenty of amenities. A maidservant was also sent to stay with her and give her some company, but she had nothing else, her father denying her a maester and the opportunity to learn how to read and write. The next decade or so was spent living in the house with the maidservant, though Alysanne would feel cooped up in the house and wanted to leave, prompting a vicious fight with the maidservant, which may have been akin to a lover’s quarrel. But whether the two were in love with each other, neither would ever say. The young woman would leave despite the maid’s best efforts to keep her in the house, packing what items she had, as well as taking all the gold that was in the house and heading in a random direction, though she would eventually find her way to White Harbor after talking to smallfolk she passed on the road, getting directions to the city. Once in White Harbor, she’d wander the docks, finding out which ships went where, and got herself a berth on a vessel heading to Braavos after paying the captain with some of her gold. The sea voyage took close to a moon, perhaps a little longer, but the ship berthed in Braavos after losing a crew member or two along the way. Alysanne disembarked, and finding herself in a strange new area, spent most of her time trying to look for work, eventually finding some working at the Sealord’s court as an apprentice torturer, since the previous one had too weak of a stomach for the job and the court torturer was looking for a potential replacement to teach what he knew to. She spent the next few years learning the craft of torture from the official court torturer, placing herself in the position to replace him when he stepped down, despite her illiteracy, which was slowly worked on while Alysanne was in Braavos, the young woman gaining the knowledge of how to read and write. When the position of Sealord changed hands in 367 AC, she was one of the members of the previous court who was retained on account of her skills, becoming the court torturer to the new Sealord. During her time as the court torturer, she’d also take on the occasional job as the Sealord’s assassin, learning the necessity of being covert and utilizing disguises, though not to the extent of the Faceless Men. She performed her jobs admirably enough, earning a bit of respect and trust from the Sealord, and spending her free time at the brothels littering Braavos, garnering a little bit of a reputation among the Westerosi who visited the city, who viewed her with distaste. Life continued in this vein until she visited one of the multiple party boats that were docked throughout the city, this particular one belonging to the courtesan known as the Nightingale. She enjoyed the little soiree that was being held on board this boat, and ended up spending the night with the courtesan, her experiences leading her to make a few return visits to the woman, with the end result being that she was taken as the courtesan’s lover. 374 and 375 were rather eventful years for the Dustin bastard, Alysanne taking on a personal task to assassinate a bandit leader who’d been making forays into Braavos with his band and brazenly robbing nobles in the streets. She put herself on the tail of him and his band, using her skill with disguises to throw a bandit off before capturing and interrogating them for the locations of the others, as well as what happened to the items that they’d stolen. The bandits had split up after robbing a group of nobles who were out enjoying the nightlife and liberating their houses of various valuables, each member of the band taking a percentage of the overall haul. She continued to track each bandit down one by one, killing them after finding out where the next one was, if they knew, and retrieving whatever had been taken by them. The bandit leader was cornered in the fourth moon of 375, the man having holed up in a manse near the docks and having taken a nobleman as a hostage. Alysanne wasn’t able to save the nobleman, but killed the bandit leader, taking what she could find of the items he stole, as well as the nobleman’s corpse so his family could bury him. This being done, she returned to her lover’s side for a bit of a vacation. Connections The Nightingale, courtesan and lover. Marro Antaryon, the Sealord of Braavos, employer. Lord Haron Dustin, father (deceased) Timeline 346 AC - Born on the seventh moon to Lord Haron Dustin and an unnamed/unmarried smallfolk woman who lived in a village outside Barrowton. 361 AC - Headed to Essos to make their fortune, ending up in Braavos and slowly growing accustomed to life in the city, eventually catching the eye of the court torturer after interrogating a man for some money that he owed a tavern keeper. 362 AC - Was apprenticed to the court torturer, learning his craft and how to skillfully interrogate someone, as well as how to draw out their pain if needed. 365 AC -.Became the official torturer of the previous Sealord’s court, having developed a good amount of skill from being apprenticed to the previous torturer. 367 AC - Witnessed the change in hands from one Sealord to another, the new Sealord keeping her on account of her skill, and because it’d be somewhat troubling to get a new and equally skilled torturer on short notice. 371 AC - Met the Nightingale during one of the courtesan's rather rare visits to court. 373 AC - Began a romance with the courtesan shortly after the Northwoman visited her boat; possibly enraging several bravos who were enamored of her. 374 AC - Was tasked with getting rid of a bandit leader who’d brazenly led his band into Braavos to rob nobles in the streets during the sixth moon, and spent a little over half a year tracking them down to accomplish this. 375 AC - Finally managed to corner her target in his hideout after wiping out his band one by one, killing him with a dagger through the eye. Her speed and quickness in spite of her height and build surprising the bandit. Category:Northerner Category:Braavos